In the past, remote control assemblies including conduit length adjustment means have been used in many applications. One such application is used to control transmissions. In such applications, a housing is attached to a fluid reservoir and a flexible push-pull core element extends from the housing and into the reservoir. The assembly is complicated by including a means for adjusting the length of the conduit. A problem exists in preventing the fluid from the reservoir from leaking out of the reservoir and about the conduit.